Its not love, Its rape!
by I Valletta I
Summary: Flaky spends the night at Flippy s home cause some one is out to get! Flaky is under Fliqpy?What happens...? Lemon, If no like then, don t complain!
1. Fliqpy?

**I don't own Happy tree friends!**

**Summary:Flaky spends the night at Flippys home cause of some one is out to get her...What happens when Flaky is under Fliqpy?**

* * *

Flaky looked at her house...Blood was all around, Even a dead corpse of...Petunia? How and why was she here? She´ll return later on back to life anyway...Flaky slowly looked around and saw on her red wall in a dark shade of red - obviously blood..written was: YOU'RE NEXT FLAKES! Flaky stumbled back landing on her white leather sofa, she shook with fear. The worse part was that she didn't know who this man... or woman; the shy girl of Tree-Ville... why would someone want to hurt her? She cleaned her home for several hours and placed the corpse of Petunia on her sofa. She felt so unsafe in her own home...Maybe she could ask someone to stay with them until she finds out who this person is...

Flaky looked at the time got up to make dinner until she heard a knock at the door and then flinched as she looked around for a weapon, shaking with fear as she held tightly a base ball bat in her hand. It was Cuddles' actually, he left it here so he could continue to play in the park tomorrow. She slowly opened the door too see a green haired man, in a camouflage look, Only his jacket, beret also his pants.A black v line shirt and wearing combat boots.

"Flaky?Whats wrong?" The green haired man asked, he was about 19 and Flaky was only 17. She looked up as a tear fell down her face."Flippy..."she hugged him tightly crying was obviously afraid which made Flippy look at her in confusion and slowly hug her back; brushing her hair to the side of her face.

"Shh...shh.."Flippy comforted her, sighing slightly as he pecked her forehead. Flippy wasn't use to comforting people, so it was rather hard for looked down at the dandruff red head, only 5'1, him being 5'9 which made him feel rather tall. He was one of the tallest out of the tree friends so he was fine about that, not feeling so tall around Pops though, since hes 6' lifted her chin and softly spoke. "What happened?" Flaky took him into her living room showing him the blooded writing on the wall."Someone is out to get me!I-I don't know why either!"Flaky squeaked in fear as Flippy didn't look since he never wanted Fliqpy to come out and harm her...

Flippy held his head and groaned cause of the smell of blood getting to him. So Flaky helped him outside for some fresh air as Flippy sighed with relief, hes gotten used to controlling the beast they name. His name was Fliqpy. A brutal green bear is what you think right?Oh no. Hes dangerous crazy and mad. Flippy gave a small smile to Flaky so she knew that he was fine, the fresh air got to Flippy and he sighed with ease, the smell of blood had gone away. Fliqpy didn't come out which made him happy.

Flaky looked up at Flippy seeing a smile on his face, She kinda of blushed actually...After 5 minutes Flippy stretched and looked down at the red head and patted her head.''You said someone is after you right? Why not spend the night with me and I'll help you out with this man or woman, who is after you.''Flippy smiled at her to assure her hes there for her. His green eyes shown a hint of worry; she obviously knew and nodded slowly and smiled.''Thank you flippy...I would like that allot..''Flaky slowly said as they made there way to Flippy's house.

* * *

Flippy opens the front door and looked at Flaky who seemed rather nervous.''Come on, I don't bite.'' He joked, gently taking her hand in his own, the size of them made Flaky gasp since she was small and her hands were too...Flippy took her into the living room and gently let go off her sat down on his beige sofa, looking around, Flaky had only been to Flippy's house a couple of times, only outside, never on the inside. She looked up seeing the time 11:56 am it was close to rather her usual time of sleep. Flaky closed her eyes, resting her head on the sofa's arm until she heard a glass smash, Flippy could take care of it- what she forgot about though was Fliqpy...

Opening her eyes, she felt the sofa fall in slightly and hot breath close to her then she saw yellow eyes...bright yellow, looking at her which made her gasp. It was Fliqpy! Why was he on her?! she trembled at the fact of being close to him and being under him...What was gonna happen to her now?!Flaky heard his chuckle of excitement.

''So my little red FLAKE, you never enter a man's home with out protection~''Fliqpy whispered into her ear biting it roughly which made her yelp in fear...She found out who's after her with out the help of Flippy...It was Fliqpy all along...


	2. Escape

_"So my little red FLAKE, You never enter a man's home without protection~"Fliqpy whispered into her ear biting it roughly which made her yelp in fear. She found out who´s after her with out the help of Flippy... it was Fliqpy all along..._

Flaky Struggled under just made Fliqpy, that just made him want her more seeing her struggle."Shh little red head, No ones gonna hurt you-except for me of course."He laughed making Flaky shake with looked around for a sharp object, not anything to kill him, but just knock him out or saw a pen knife and grabbed it and stabbed Fliqpy´s stomach; making him cry out with quickly pushed him off her and ran out his house."Run little Flake!No one will help you!" Fliqpy yelled as he slowly walked behind, holding the pen knife in his hand, grinning wildly.

**Flaky´s POV:**

Running...Running as fast as I could. I needed help, But who would help me if Fliqpy was after me? I couldn't return to my home, that's what Fliqpy would want me to do. I looked around and found a trash can? I hid inside it and held my breath.

_What does Fliqpy want with me?! I've done nothing...I'm just a dandruff red head-Oh no..._

Footsteps...Harsh breathing...and a evil chuckle struck me. I could hear someone-No I obviously knew who this man.

**Fliqpy's POV:**

''Hmm...I wonder where my Flaky could be? I wonder I wonder...'' I grinned to myself looking at the trail of dandruff that lead to the trash can. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.''Looks like I need to give my red flake a bath~'' I laughed as I opened the trash can. I picked Flaky up by her hair causing her to scream and strrugle.

''Oh little red flake, Do not cry~ I want you to scream!''I smirked knocking her out cold...

**Normal POV:**

Waking up, Flaky looked around feeling rather sore. Then her eyes widened, she looked at her self and then saw the rope on a peg to the ceiling. She looked around and saw Fliqpy in the corner grinning at her which made her shiver.''S-Stay back!''Flaky screamed at him which made him laugh. ''Oh Flaky~ You know I love you yet you throw me away like some old bag...'' Fliqpy then frowned. ''Loves not the correct term actually...Its called torture...''Fliqpy explained as he grabbed the green hose. ''Bath time~''Flippy grinned setting the water to ice cold and spraying Flaky with it, causing her to scream loudly.''I-Its cold!''

Fliqpy just laughed at her and then smirked. He opened her legs and sprayed her clit with cold water causing her to scream 'cause because of how cold it was. She looked slowly down at him, red in the face, tears running down her cheeks making Fliqpy grin with satisfaction.''I'll make you feel better with my touch..''Fliqpy slowly growled as he knelt down and looked at her the blossom that was glowing a light red color. Fliqpy gently licked her bloodshot clit making Flaky gasp and let out a cry of pleasure. ''St-Stop!''Flaky screamed.

Fliqpy just grinned.''You like it though you naughty girl...''He purred to her as he started getting rougher, sucking her juices out of her hearing her moaning as he looked up at her and gave a grin.''Oh Flaky...Scream...''He grinned, his sharp teeth sparkling, covered in her. He stuck in his tongue, thrusting it in and out of her making her cry out again in pleasure.

''Fliqpy!Stop!''Flaky screamed trying to not moan, but that obviously failed as she let out another. She looked up at him and glared.''Woman, You do what I say or I'll kill you, and still fuck you!''Fliqpy ripped off his pants.''I'll be right back~''Fliqpy left the room, leaving Flaky on her own. She sighed as she looked at herself,_ I feel so shameful_...she thought to herself as she tried braking the chains around when she saw the key close and quickly grabbed it with her mouth and unlocked the chains. Panting softly, rubbing her wrists as she slowly got up and heard Fliqpy come she grabbed her clothes and jumped out the bathroom window back to her home.

''Oh Flaky~ If you're a good girl I'll let you go-FLAKY!'' Fliqpy yelled in anger and grabbed his shot gun and knife.''Shes gonna get fucked whether she likes it or not...''Fliqpy then laughed insanely...


	3. What happens next?

**Hello! Nightmare is back with for more stories for you:D**

**Review please :)**

* * *

_''Oh Flaky~ If you're a good girl I'll let you o-FLAKY!''Fliqpy yelled in anger and grabbed his shot gun and knife.''Shes gonna get fucked whether she likes it or not...''Fliqpy then laughed insanely..._

Flaky ran and ran and ran...Her face was red as a tomato, her face dripping with sweat as she she was scared petrified even!She looked around too see if she could see Flippy, well inn this situation Fliqpy in he was no where to be the moment she was surrounded by tall trees, prickly bushes and the twigs all around started to dress herself until she heard footsteps making their way towards froze in fear and covered her placed a hand on her shoulder and she screamed with all her might.

''Flaky!Flaky!Calm down!''Said the pink haired girl who was standing with a boy who had yellow girl was wearing a cute frilly pink dress that was at knee height, her hair was up to her shoulders, obviously cared for allot and her large pink bowe that stood on her head. The boy was wearing a yellow hoodie with a kind of bunny ears on it, his bage shorts just under his knees.

''Giggles...Cuddles...''Flaky cried hugging Giggles with relief as she just gave a slight sigh, her pink lips curving into a smile like usual.''It's okay Flaky...Do not cry anymore...''she comforted tookj her back to her place with Cuddles.

* * *

Flaky sat on the sofa, squirming around looked up at Giggles who was looking down and was sat next to Flaky drinking some hot sat beside Flaky on the left as she spoke.''What happened to you?'' Flaky looked at her didn't want Flippy in trouble but if it was Fliqpy...she would have to tell...Flaky explained what happened making Giggles go pale as she looked at her.''S-Seriously..?''Giggles chocked out with Cuddles looking only nodded.

''Stay here over night...''Cuddles suggested to her petting her dandruff covered looked at the if Fliqpy finds them and tries killing them two?!Flaky shook her head.''Fliqpy would find me...''Giggles shook her head.''I do not care, you're staying the night.''Giggles said to her as Flaky sighed giving up on trying and just went to Giggles other room she has and fell a sleep on the pink cover, not bothering to cover herself up...

Still night, Flaky could hear Giggles moaning and almost screaming. The bed creaking at a rapid pace. Was Cuddles really that good in bed? Then a scream came from both of them which made her jump a was silent afterwards...Flaky snuggled into the pink pillow and closed her eyes, the door opened as she remained with her eyes closed to look like she was a she felt hot breath above hr made it made her feel nervous-Wait!She knew this breath...She slowly opened her eyes, in fear she saw yellow eyes looking down at her...Fliqpy was abover her and had handcuffed her to the bed.

Flaky couldnt help but shake in fear looking up at the Green haired maniac, OH!She was tried struggling but it ended up cutting her deeply in the wrist making her scream just watched her, his maniac grin appearing as he licked the blood of her wrist down to her was Fliqpy doing this?He HATES her, No...DESPISES only cried as Fliqpy undressed her, ripping her clothes off and his girl, she was scared.

Fliqpy started at her breasts, squishing them together, playing with the nipple on her refused to let out a didnt want THIS. She didnt control her breathing as she squirmed underneath held her hips, locking them him his as he looked at her, his bright yellow eyes glowing brightly..She twitched feeling his hand trail down towards her panties making the Green boy smirk at hand dug into her clit rather roughly which made her cry out with pain.''No!''she screamed making Fliqpy laugh.''Oh Flaky, I'm only helping you~''He teased licking her neck down to her breasts as he continued tubbing her insides with his large fingers.

Flaky screamed and cried trying to gett him off looked up at the cieling crying and heard his zipper go down and saw his large !It was huge!And it was already hard!She twitched feeling his penis at the center of her clit,Forcefully going in which made her scream,Flakys cries could be heard from miles away as he was pumping in and out of her at the speed he was girl...This lasted all night...Poor Flaky was crying and screaming at this point...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 4 will be out soon!**

Sorry for the lateness, School is being a bitch again...


	4. Decisions:

Welcome to Kingsoft Office

**Hey, Its been a while :)Sorry I havent been on, school has been in the way but now its the summer holidays, WOO!**

* * *

_Flaky screamed and cried trying to get him off, she looked up at the ceiling crying lightly as she heard his zipper go down and saw his large dick! It was huge! And it was already hard! She twitched feeling his penis at the center of her clit, forcefully going in which made her scream,Flaky's cries could be heard from miles away as he was pumping in and out of her at the speed of lightening...This lasted all night...Poor Flaky was crying and screaming at this point..._

From the painful event that occurred last night, Flaky never slept. The poor girl stayed up all night from fright and fear of Flippy if he tried to do anything to her again. Flaky cried softly into the pillow; her heart had shattered due to the pain he gave her. Flaky heard Flippy turn over and yawn which made her made her body look like she was sleeping so he wouldn't notice.

Flippy woke up, he felt swore in his lower region as if he had been fucking a small critter. He rubbed his eyes to realize he wasn't home which made him jump as he felt a piece of hair fall onto his hand. He looked down next to him to see a 'sleeping' Flaky, looking relaxed; noticing she was naked and he was too. _Fliqpy!What did you do to her last_ night?!_**''What did I do?I taught her something called pleasure and boy did she enjoy it! Calling my name and begging for me-**to stop of course!_Flippy thought to himself now feeling annoyed at his other half's intentions to his best friend.

He got up out of bed as he placed his underwear on, trying to figure out where he was until he realized the wall and knew this was Giggles home! He placed the rest of his clothes on until he noticed Flaky sitting up and staring at him.

Flaky looked too see the light green eyes of her best friend, she shook as Flippy walked over to her and hugged her tightly.''I'm so sorry...for what he did to you...''Flippy whispered to her as he felt her crying on his shoulder...

* * *

After the cheering Flaky up, Flaky got dressed feeling swore herself due to how rough Fliqpy hated him. She wanted to kill him and that was not like her at looked at the sky and sighed lightly.''I'm sorry..''Flippy repeated to her making her turn around.''It wasn't your fault though. It was that horrible man's fault..." Flaky explained to Flippy. She would never hate loves him as a best friend. But we all know Flippy has different feelings for Flaky though...

**Flakys POV:**

As off now it had been a week since that event. Everyone was smiling and laughing again..Except for me. I couldn't get what happened to me out of my head. I was raped by a creature! A horrible creature! He did it anyway and he knew how i felt about...I'm currently in my room since I haven't left my house in this week. I've been crying at the thought that it would happen again.

I know its childish for me to stay in all the time and not face Flippy...I know I should say Hi to everyone so they know I'm okay. Heading over to the closet I opened it and took out my favorite outfit. I took myself into the bathroom and took a shower...

**Normal POV:**

After an hour of getting ready Flaky got her bag and other things and left the house. She hummed happily as she walked through the noticed Cub and waved to him. She crossed the street and passed him a piece of candy that she brought with her. Flaky smiled petting his Head as she waved bye to him. She stopped and realized something. Where was Pops? She rushed back to Cub and lifted him up. He laughed cutely which made me awe at him. She kissed his forehead and smiled."Lets go find your daddy.''

Cubs nodded as he and Flaky searched the place. Flaky noticed Pops rushing around and giggled.''You wondered off on your daddy again.''Flaky tutted as she petted his head.''Pops!''Flaky waved as Pops rushed over.''Oh love of bear, I thought you gotten hurt...''Pops said as he hugged Cub.''You have to stop doing that Cub...''Pop scolded him as Cub nodded.

''Thank you Flaky.. I thought he would of gotten terribly hurt or worse!''Pops said as he bowed.''Still on for baby sitting next week?''Pops asked as Flaky nodded.''No worries Pops, Cub is safe with me." Flaky told him as Pops smiled and left with Cub. Flaky looked at the sky. A small glint of happiness filling her.

''Flaky?''A familiar voice said. Flaky turned around to see Flippy linking with Lammy who was being all lovey dovey against him. Obviously she didn't care.''Hey Flippy..."Flaky said not making eye contact.''Come one Flippy!We were going to Petunia's party! Dates only!''Lammy grinned as she gave a slight glare to Flaky.

Flaky didn't mind. She hated big parties. Petunia's parties were always so romantic and so fun at the same looked at Flaky as she gave a smile.''Go on you're going to miss your party. Go go."Flaky said as she ran off. Lammy Dragged Flippy away grinning.

**Sorry for the late reply xD.**

**Chapter 5 will be out soon! and Please enjoy :)**


End file.
